A Game of Dares
by KC.Speaks
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke like to compete, and whoever loses gets to pick a punishment for the other. One dare leaves Clarke in an awkward position. I'm rating this M, but I could be T I guess. I'm not really sure.


**a/n: Can I explain to you just how much I love Bellamy and Clarke. Probably not, so I'll just let this fic do the talking.**

* * *

Oh god. This was not going to end well.

I was stuck hanging from the tallest tree I'd ever seen in my life (not that that in itself was monumental as I hadn't even seen a tree until we'd landed on Earth a few months ago). But this tree was tall even by my standards. And it was all Bellamy Blake's fault.

A few months ago, Bellamy and I had both been having a rough time. Leading a group of teenage delinquents could sure do a number on your stress level. So Bell and I had started a game of dares. At first they'd started out small; who could finish their chores first or who could carry the most seaweed back from the lake. But they'd gotten progressively crazier and a hell of a lot more dangerous.

And that is how I found myself hanging from a tree branch, over one hundred feet in the air. I could see Bellamy on a branch, only a few feet above me. He'd bet me he could climb to the to of the tree faster than I could. Which shouldn't have been a problem, but unfortunately I'd discovered I was not so great with heights. About one hundred feet too late.

I swallowed my fear down. I was not going to let stupid Bellamy Blake beat me at anything.

I reached for the tree branch above me, and continued to climb. Ten minutes later, I'd finally reached the top and I smiled in triumph until I looked over to see Bellamy grinning at me.

The smile fell off my face. Damn it.

The thing is, it wasn't just my pride on the line. Whoever won the dare got to pick a punishment for the loser. So far, I'd eaten dirt, had to do all of Bellamy's chores for the day, hung upside down for two hours, and many other random punishments.

Of course, it wasn't always bad. I'd made Bellamy sing an old pop song from the twentieth century to the entire camp. It had probably been the highlight of my entire life.

I sighed. "All right, Bellamy. Let's hear it. What do I have to do?"

Bellamy smirked at me, his brown eyes, that somehow made me feel like I was melting, were filled with laughter.

"You have to go into somebody's tent tonight and sleep beside them. No explanations, you can't tell them why."

My jaw dropped. "Bellamy! That's just mean."

He gave me a crooked grin. "Nobody ever said I was nice, Princess."

I could feel my cheeks get hot. "Bellamy, please don't make me do that."

He just shook his head, and pushed his messy brown hair out of his eyes. "No way. Not after you made me sing that stupid song to the whole camp."

I groaned. I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass.

"So, I have to go and sleep inside someone's tent?" Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I could just go and sleep in the corner or something.

He shook his head. "Nope. You have to sleep in their bed with them."

Damn it.

I gave him my best puppy dog face. "Any chance I could get out of this?"

He gave me one of his special smiles, the ones that were so rare you had to treasure every one you got.

I confess it left me a little light headed, and before I knew it I was sitting in the tree all by myself.

* * *

I sat in my tent that night, butterflies jumping around in my tummy. Who the hell was I gonna creep on? It's not like I knew anyone around here well enough to warrant a surprise sleepover.

Damn Bellamy for doing this to me.

Wait. Bellamy hadn't specified who's tent I had to go in. So, technically anyone was free game. Even the Rebel King himself.

Pleased with myself, I walked over to Bellamy's tent and pushed the flap to the side.

Bellamy was sitting with his back to me. My eyes instantly went to his shirtless back. Bellamy turned, catching me staring at him and I blushed.

Bellamy frowned. "Princess, didn't I give you a punishment already?"

Damn,if the front of him wasn't even better looking. I could feel the blush on my cheeks spreading but I ignored it. Sitting down, I smiled at him. "Yes, I believe you did."

Bellamy's eyebrows shot up. I could see the confusion in his eyes, but then his face broke out into a smile that could only be described as criminal.

"So, you've decided to spend the night with me Princess." His smile was making me nervous. What had I gotten myself into?

My earlier courage was starting to disappear, and I got up to leave. "No, no. I just wanted to, uh, to make sure you knew that I was, um." I inched over to the exit. "And so now I'll be going."

But Bellamy was too fast. Lightning quick, his arm reached out to grab my waist and tug me down. "Uh, uh. I don't think so. You've made your choice."

Bellamy's arms were still around my waist, but now I was lying down on the bed. "Bellamy," I grinned nervously. "I-I was just kidding, I didn't-"

"I never knew you to stutter, Clarke." Bellamy was grinning above me, his chocolate eyes that hurt my heart staring into my own.

I just stared up at him. The warmth of his strong arms was seeping through my clothes, making me feel safe and protected. I had no idea just how much I'd needed to feel safe.

With all that had happened lately, there wasn't exactly much to feel safe or secure about. What a scary realization that the only thing that made me feel safe was this dangerous rebel who loved to get under my skin.

Bellamy was still looking at me and it was starting to make me feel a little dizzy. "Bellamy, I-"

"Shh, Clarke, just go to sleep." Bellamy's words were soft, such a contrast from his usual commanding voice. "We're both tired."

I nodded my head, only now realizing just how exhausted I was.

Bellamy shifted so that he was next to me on the bed, our bodies only a breath away. I could feel Bellamy's warm presence next to me and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

Something heavy was slung across my leg. Normally I wouldn't like not being able to move, but I felt safe and warm. I sighed in contentment, as warm lips kissed my neck. Wait, what.

I opened my eyes, and froze. Bellamy was basically curled around me. His leg slung over mine, and his arm over my tummy. His eyes were closed in sleep, but his lips were moving against my neck.

I felt warm everywhere, liquid heat splashing through my veins. Something hard pressed against my leg, and I blushed when I realized Bellamy was excited in his sleep.

Suddenly, Bellamy shifted and I was on top of him. My waist was directly on top of his, and when I tried to move, parts of us that really should not be touching rubbed together.

Holy shit. I let out a little squeak and Bellamy's eyes opened sleepily. I caught my breath. Bellamy was always good looking, but Bellamy waking up with a confused look on his face should be a national treasure.

It felt as if my whole world had been flipped, and I realized that I needed this boy far too much for my own good.

"Princess?" Bellamy's sleep voice was rough and thick and made my body shiver.

"Erm," I squirmed against him but it only made my body hotter. "I don't really know how this happened."

One of Bellamy's hands was resting lightly on my ass, and he tilted his head to look at it. "Well, this is awkward."

I rolled my eyes, trying to get up from the bed, but Bellamy tightened his grip around my waist. "Princess, if you wanted to be close to me, all you had to was ask."

I gave him the look, still trying to get up from his iron grip. I honestly don't think he would have let me go, if there hadn't been a knock on his tent.

Bellamy sighed. "I swear to god, these teenagers are killing me."

Well, that teenager had just saved my ass, because if I'd stayed in this bed another second I might have combusted, or done something else equally as self destructive. I hurriedly got up, slipping out of the tent as one of our hunters stared at me.

I groaned. Now there would be a million rumors about Bellamy and me flying around. And that was the last thing I needed considering just how much I realized I'd wanted Bellamy last night.

Just one more thing I was going to have to deal with on Earth. And unlike all of my other problems, I wouldn't be able to rely on Bellamy for help.

* * *

I had been avoiding Bellamy all day. It made me feel like a coward, but I honestly didn't think I could look at him without all the things I wanted to say spilling out of my mouth.

The clinic was pretty busy which helped. I swear to god, the amount of kids coming in with splinters or random burns increased every day. You'd think they would get smarter about these things, but no.

Just as I'd pulled out another chip of wood from a girl's finger the tent door rustled, and Bellamy stepped in. My heart fluttered in my chest, so I turned back to the girl. "You're all good."

She nodded, looking up at Bellamy as if he were a superhero. I rolled my eyes. The kids thought that Bellamy walked on water.

"Princess, we need to talk." He turned to the girl. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

She looked back and forth between us, and I knew she'd heard about me leaving Bellamy's tent this morning. Peachy. Now everyone thought there was something going on between us.

As soon as she left, Bellamy spoke. "You've been avoiding me."

Careful not to look into his eyes, I said. "No, I haven't. I've just been busy today."

"Don't give me that shit, Clarke. You haven't been able to even look at me since this morning."

Forcing myself to look in his eyes, I gave him a _you'recrazy _look. "You're paranoid, Belle."

Suddenly he was in front of me. He put his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look directly at him. "Please, Princess." He said, his voice low. "You're silence is as loud as you're snoring."

I slapped him on the arm, pulling away. "I do _not _snore, Bellamy!"

He grinned. "I knew that would get a rise out of you. Now, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I bit out. "Seriously."

Bellamy stepped toward me and I automatically stepped back. He frowned, taking another step forward while I stepped back, but soon my back hit the tent wall.

And then I was surrounded by Bellamy. "You know what I think, Clarke? I think you're a liar. And a terrible one at that."

I scoffed, but it was weak. "Come on, Bellamy. You don't seriously think that I like you just because we spent one night in the same bed, do you?"

His eyes looked intently into mine. And he smiled. "That's exactly what I think."

And then his lips were on mine, hot and fiery. His hands swept into my hair, pinning me against the tent wall. For about a millisecond I thought about pushing him away, but then his tongue swept across my bottom lip and I was a goner. I groaned and his tongue slipped in, wreaking havoc on my brain. All thoughts disappeared as I wrapped my fingers in his messy brown hair.

Bellamy's quick moan made my whole body melt, and honestly I could have kissed him forever but he pulled away too soon.

"You wanna tell me again that you felt nothing after last night?"

Trying to calm my breathing, I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him. "Fine. Maybe I felt a little something. . ."

Bellamy growled playfully, his hand wrapped around my waist. "A _little _something."

I laughed, hitting his arm. "Okay, maybe, more than a little." I took a deep breath. "Maybe I realized I need you a little too much."

I looked up into Bellamy's eyes, and he was smiling. "Good. Because maybe I need you a little too much, too."

* * *

**a/n: Hey, what an awkward ending but I couldn't figure out where to end it so I just kinda did it. Anyway, this is just a one shot but I'm working on another full length story.**


End file.
